La séduction à la Shanks
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Quand Shanks rencontre Makino, elle n'est pas emballée par l'idée de danser avec un pirate. Et si le Roux chantait pour l'amadouer ? Ou comment un pirate de renom arrive (peut-être) à se faire apprécier d'une jolie jeune femme...


**Bon, un OS un peu court, bien moins bien écrit que d'habitude, mais je crois qu'après vous avoir publié "Enfants Soldats", je vous devais un truc réconfortant ^^**

**OS écrit sur la chanson _Pour un flirt, _de Michel Delpech. J'imagine tellement Shanks chanter cette chanson, c'est violent x) Cette fois, pas de modifications, elle est telle qu'elle.**

**Bien, je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

*Monte sur scène et s'approche du micro* L'éminent auteur du manga One Piece, Maître Oda, m'envoie vous dire qu'il passe sa succession à... Comment ça il la passe pas ? Mais... Mais... J'voulais les droits moi...

* * *

-Allez, demoiselle ! Danse avec moi !

-C'est hors de question, _Capitaine _! Je ne danse pas avec les pirates !

-Roooh ! Tu es si froide que tu me glaces le cœur, belle Makino.

Les pirates du Red Force éclatent de rire devant l'air désespéré de leur capitaine.

-J'crois qu'c'est râpé, Boss ! Laisse tomber, tu l'auras pas !

-Et tu crois que j'vais abandonner comme ça ? Pas question, mon cher Lucky ! Un pirate se doit d'affronter tous les dangers ! s'exclame Shanks en se frappant la poitrine. Même quand ils ont de beaux yeux et un joli sourire, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur. Makino se contente de lever le menton, et lui tourne le dos pour aller servir ses clients, fière. Le Roux se renfrogne, faisant de nouveau rire son équipage.

-Tu verrais la tête que tu tires, Capitaine ! rigole Yassop.

-Toi la ferme ou j'te fais avaler ta poudre à canon et j'y mets le feu !

Il se tourne, et s'aperçoit que la jolie tenancière le regarde avec des yeux horrifiés.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un barbare !

Yassop éclate une nouvelle fois de rire et frappe la table du plat de sa main.

-J'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QU'ELLE VOUS AI CRUT ! PFAHAHAHAHA !

-La ferme Bouclette ! fait mine de s'énerver le Roux. Je suis un pirate terrifiant !

-Pour les souris, sûrement, ricane Ben en s'allumant une cigarette.

Shanks se tourne vers lui, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

-Vous, monsieur, vous filez un mauvais coton ! Il va y avoir de graves conséquences !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. On y croit. En attendant, t'es toujours pas rendu avec ta demoiselle !

Le Roux grogne. C'est pas en menaçant ses hommes qu'il arrivera à la faire rire. Il l'observe alors qu'elle marche entre les tables. Gracieuse, elle se penche pour servir les membres de son équipage. Fière, elle ne leur décoche jamais un sourire. Inaccessible, elle se déhanche d'une table à l'autre.

-Vous seriez bien aisé de porter votre regard ailleurs, _Capitaine_, l'apostrophe-t-elle soudain d'une voix froide.

Il rougit intensément et détourne son regard de ses courbes en marmonnant une excuse, sous les éclats de rire de ses hommes. _D'accord. Il est temps de prendre les choses en main !_

-Oh ! Yassop ! T'as ton banjo ?

-C'est pas un banjo, Capitaine, c'est une guitare.

-C'est pareil, c'est un truc à cordes !

Yassop soupire mais attrape son instrument.

-Laquelle tu veux ?

-Tu oses demander ? Allez, joue !

Le sniper plaque les premiers accords. Les pirates reconnaissent aussitôt la chanson, et se mettent à siffler et à acclamer.

-Vas-y, Capitaine !

-Ouais, déchaîne toi !

Shanks descend de son tabouret et s'approche de Makino, qui le regarde d'un air méfiant. Il tend la main vers elle.

_Pour un flirt avec toi_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi !_

Elle ouvre de grand yeux avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa place derrière son comptoir.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Loin de se démonter, il se rassoit et s'accoude au bar d'un air séducteur. Il la regarde dans les yeux, a ses mains croisées sous son menton, et sa chemise entrouverte donne une vue plongeante sur son torse musclé. Ses cheveux roux assombrissent son regard, le rendant plus mystérieux.

_Je serais prêt à tout_

_Pour un simple rendez-vous !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi !_

-Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas demain la veille.

-Allez Makino ! Vous n'allez pas refuser les avances de notre merveilleux capitaine ! s'exclame Lucky.

-Merveilleux ? Vous avez de ces mots !

Shanks passe par dessus le comptoir et lui attrape la main pour la faire tourner devant lui.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI !

_Pour... Un petit tour.._

_Un petit jour..._

_Entre tes bras !_

Elle se dégage sèchement et retourne au milieu de la salle, mettant encore une fois le comptoir entre lui et elle. Il sourit, bondit à nouveau par dessus et laisse glisser ses semelles sur le parquet jusqu'à elle. Il lui prend doucement une main, et pose la sienne sur sa hanche.

Elle rougit. Bien sûr qu'elle trouve Shanks séduisant, mais c'est un pirate ! Toutefois, la proximité à laquelle elle est contrainte à l'instant n'est pas rebutante du tout. Elle frissonne lorsqu'il se penche pour lui chanter les paroles suivantes à l'oreille.

_Pour... Un petit tour..._

_Au petit jour..._

_Entre tes draps !_

Il se recule, lui fait un clin d'œil et la relâche. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit en être contente ou déçue. Autour d'eux, les pirates sifflent et accompagnent leur capitaine dans sa chanson en claquant des doigts. Elle esquisse un sourire. Celui de Shanks s'élargit. Il gagne du terrain.

Il fait deux pas en arrière, puis ouvre grand les bras, théâtral. Ses hommes éclatent de rire.

_Je pourrais tout quitter,_

_Quitte à faire démodé !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi !_

-Tu nous quitterais pour une demoiselle, Capitaine ?

-Si elle s'appelle Makino et qu'elle est belle comme le jour, sans hésitation ! s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers l'intervenant dans une envolée de cape.

Ladite Makino rougit encore plus. Les compliments de l'homme devant elle la touchent, et ses manières extravagantes l'amusent. Est-ce si important que ça qu'il soit pirate ? Il n'a agressé personne à part sa réserve de rhum, et paraît plus bon enfant que cruel...

Shanks se laisse glisser à genoux devant elle et frappe son cœur du poing comme s'il y enfonçait un couteau.

_Je pourrais me damner_

_Pour un seul baiser volé !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi !_

Elle éclate de rire cette fois, alors qu'il fait mine de s'effondrer. Puis il se relève et la prend par la taille. Il approche sa bouche de la sienne, mais elle le repousse. Elle n'est pas encore assez convaincue pour ça.

-Tu vas trop vite, capitaine ! Danse avec elle avant de l'embrasser ! s'exclame Ben.

Shanks lui jette un regard entendu et présente sa main à Makino, qui la saisit, hésitante.

-Il va pas vous manger ! crie l'un des pirates.

-Pas tant que vous êtes pas dans son lit, ricane un autre. Paraît qu'il est assez doué pour ça...

La jeune femme rougit intensément et Shanks attrape une choppe pour la balancer à la tête de son homme d'équipage. Il obtient un rire général, puis reporte son attention sur sa cavalière. Il pose la main sur sa taille et se met à tourner doucement avec elle.

_Pour... Un petit tour.._

_Un petit jour..._

_Entre tes bras !_

Le Roux sent la jeune femme se détendre et en profite pour rapprocher leurs corps de quelques centimètres. Elle se laisse faire. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et caresse sa taille du bout des doigts, indifférents aux huées autour d'eux. Mais elle les remarque et se recule, rougissante. Mais souriante.

Il accepte le mouvement et se laisse tomber au sol. Il tient toujours la taille de la jeune femme, et elle se retrouve par terre sur lui. Il éclate de rire.

_Pour... Un petit tour..._

_Au petit jour..._

_Entre tes draps !_

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

Elle se relève précipitamment et recule pour qu'il ne puisse plus la toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?!

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber, répond-t-il d'un air innocent. Je n'y peux rien si vous étiez accrochée à moi.

-Moi ? Accrochée à vous ? Mais c'est vous qui...

Il rit de nouveau, et se relève.

-Je sais, je vous taquine.

Elle secoue la tête et attrape un plateau sur une table pour l'amener derrière le bar. Shanks sent une point d'inquiétude dans son ventre.

-Vous êtes fâchée ? demande-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle se tourne vers lui et esquisse un sourire.

-Ça dépend de la fin de la chanson...

Il lui rend son sourire et fait signe à Yassop de continuer à jouer. Il passe derrière le comptoir à toute vitesse et la soulève dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

_Je ferais l'amoureux_

_Pour te câliner un peu !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi !_

Makino ne se débat plus, et il sait alors qu'il a gagné. Juste à temps pour sa dernière carte. Il la repose à terre, la serre contre lui, et rabat sa cape sur eux pour les couper de leur spectateurs. Elle le regarde, séduite, et lui sourit. Il se penche vers elle et effleure ses lèvres ses siennes. Il dévie à la dernière seconde et embrasse sa joue et son cou. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il lui chuchote les dernières paroles contre sa peau.

Son souffle paraît la brûler.

_Je ferais des folies_

_Pour arriver dans ton lit !_

_Pour un flirt... Avec toi..._

Il se recule brusquement, et chante une dernière fois le refrain, accompagné par ses hommes. Elle rit aux éclats lorsqu'il se met à danser en faisant tournoyer son chapeau de paille sur son doigt.

_Pour... Un petit tour..._

_Un petit jour..._

_Entre tes bras !_

_Pour... Un petit tour..._

_Au petit jour..._

_Entre tes draps !_

Les derniers accords résonnent un instant, puis il s'incline façon mousquetaire devant la jeune femme. Qui sourit. Cette fois elle n'a plus aucun doute. L'homme qui se tient devant elle a beau être un pirate, c'est un homme de bien, et il est honnête... Dans une certaine mesure. En tout cas, il ne lui fera jamais de mal, ni à elle, ni aux habitants du village.

Il se redresse, remet son chapeau sur sa tête et s'approche d'elle.

-Alors, belle Makino. M'accorderas-tu l'honneur d'unir tes lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser ? susurre-t-il.

-Et poète avec ça, dit-elle en riant.

-Uniquement en présence d'une belle femme, répond-il du tac-au-tac.

Elle rougit et pose sa main sur la joue du pirate.

-Je crois que je peux vous accorder cet honneur, murmure-t-elle.

Il sourit et se penche vers elle. Il noue ses bras dans le creux de son dos, et l'attire contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent doucement, avant de reculer pour mieux se retrouver. Il lui donne un long baiser, sous les acclamations et les sifflements de son équipage.

Makino se laisse aller et se détend dans les bras de Shanks. Mais quelque chose attire son attention. Une conversation derrière elle. Elle reconnaît la voix de Yassop, et celle de Lucky.

-C'est dingue, dit le sniper. Ça marche à chaque fois !

-Ouais, il en a attrapé plein comme ça, renchérit l'autre. Voyons voir, y a eu... Fanny, Johanna, Amande...

-Umi, Gaelle, Maxine...

-T'oublies Romane et Julia !

-Oh et comment elle s'appelait la blonde là... Cindy ! Cindy c'est ça !

Makino se dégage brusquement de l'étreinte de Shanks.

-Que... ? demande-t-il.

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa question, elle lui décroche une claque monumentale et sort de son bar la tête haute. Il la regarde sans comprendre en se frottant la joue, puis avise ses deux amis, écroulés l'un contre l'autre. Il comprend immédiatement ce qui s'est passé.

-Oops, ricane Yassop.

Shanks se tourne vers lui, menaçant.

-Tu vas me payer ça, mon grand. Tu ferais mieux de pas me laisser approcher de ta réserve de poudre.

Il se tourne vers la sortie et se précipite dehors.

-MAKINO ! MAKINO ATTENDS ! C'EST PAS C'QUE TU CROIS !

-Il est mal partit, ricane Ben. Allez ! À la santé de notre Capitaine ! Toujours aussi séducteur, et toujours aussi maladroit !

-SANTÉ !


End file.
